


drunk in love

by hoodieszn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, kun is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: johnny and his best friend/roommate have been in love with each other for a while now but never did anything about it. tired of their feelings for each other they head out to a party. some mistakes happen and some beer bottles go empty. one thing leads to another and some things may or may not get resolved.





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> /rated m bc there is some mentions of sex :o/

The worst feeling ever is being in love with your best friend. She and her friends ended up at some guy named taeyong's party. She needed a distraction from Johnny, or more like someone to distract her. 

Johnny watched from his spot on the couch as his best friend danced in the crowd of people. “You should go out there with her,” ten said. 

“She's fine by herself,” he said.

“Go get her before someone else does. Yuta has been watching her all night.”

Ten was right, yuta had been watching her. He walked over to the girl and began dancing with her. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Yuta asked, motioning to the stairs.

She nodded and Johnny sulked as he watched the two make their way up the stairs. Yuta sat on the bed, a satisfied smirk on his face as he carefully looked at her face as she stood between his legs.

“What's wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing,” she mumbled.

“Would you really be here with me if nothing was wrong? Aren't you with that Johnny guy?”

“Me with Johnny,” she laughed, “I wish.”

“Don't worry, sleeping with someone else is the perfect way to try and get over your crush,” he said as he began kissing her neck.

An hour later, yuta was pushing inside her and as he was about to pull out her phone began to ring. A loud, unsatisfied whine coming from her as she apologized to yuta, answering her phone. 

“What is it chittaphon? I'm kinda busy right now,” she groaned.

“Thank God you answered,” he sighed, “you need to come and get Johnny, he's shit faced. Drank a whole pack and then some.”

“You've got to be shitting me right now.” 

“Kun is outside with him right now, he's throwing up so much, we are scared he might like puke his guts out. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he got alcohol poisoning.”

“You owe me big time shittaphon.” 

Yuta chuckled as he slowly pulled all the way out of her, “maybe we can finish this another time?”

“I hope so,” she said, “I'm sorry, it's johnny. Asshole drank too much and is out of his mind. He's not the best drunk.” 

She quickly got dressed and left, but not before giving yuta a peck on the cheek. Yuta sat on his bed with an unfinished problem, he groaned in frustration as he noticed that she left her panties in his bedroom floor.

“I swear to God Johnathan, if I didn't love you this much your drunk ass would be dead without me,” she said as she drove home. 

Johnny mumbled an incoherent response. When they got to their apartment, they made it up the stairs without any major problems, besides the fact that he threw up on himself again.

She managed to help him to his room where she took of his gross shirt and wiped him with a warm washcloth. She admired her best friends toned body, “you are a mess youngho.” 

Out of nowhere, he began crying. Mumbling again, “I love you.” 

She laid him down as she left to go get dressed and returned to place a glass of water by his bed. “goodnight John,” she said. But as she was going to leave, he held onto her shirt, “stay.” 

So she made herself comfortable in the spot next to him, “go to sleep,” she whispered as she caressed his head, “I'll be here when you wake up.”

The next morning, she woke up to sound of the shower turning off. Out came Johnny with a towel around his waist. “Morning,” he said with an award winning smile. 

“Youngho,” she greeted. 

“Are you mad at me?” He asked in a cute voice. 

She sighed, “no, I can never be mad at you.” 

“Thank God,” he said, “I don't know what I would do if you were mad at me.”

He thanked her for bringing home. She rolled her eyes, “well it's not like I could just leave you there.” 

“I mean you could have, but you didnt, because you love me too much.” 

“Youngho,” she started, “I was making out with yuta nakamoto! But i had to drag your drunk ass back here or else you would have kept drinking!” 

He bowed his head, “I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you.”

“How will you make it up to me?”

“you can make out with me instead,” he smirked.

“How is that making it up to me?”

“Well for one, I'm a better kisser.”

She rolled her eyes.

“What,” he said, getting closer to her, “are you scared you'll fall in love with me?” 

“N-No, I just- why would you want to kiss me?” 

“How would I not want to kiss you when you look like that laying in my bed.” 

She looked down at what she was wearing. One of Johnny's t-shirts which stopped mid thigh and no pants. She looked back up at Johnny who was checking her out.

She stood up on her knees, “fine,” she said, “but I have to get to work in twenty minutes.”

He smirked, placing his hands on her waist, “I think you are going to have to call in sick because I want to take my time with you.” 

He leaned in and began kissing her gently, but then the kisses turned sloppy and rushed. Johnny laid her on her back and began kissing her neck. 

“Did yuta make you feel like this,” Johnny mumbled into her neck as she moaned.

“N-No,” she whimpered.

“Who's making you feel this way,” he asked as he helped her take off her shirt.

“You,” she panted, “only you.”

He smirked as he kissed down her torso, “damn right.”

...

They laid in bed, tangled limbs covered by the thin blanket. Johnny smiled as he caressed her hair, “I've been meaning to tell you,” he said.

“Me too, but I was scared that you didn't feel the same way so I went running to yuta to take my mind off of you. But there you were at the back of my mind.” 

He chuckled, “why'd you think I almost drank myself to death.” 

Her phone rang, she sat up and answered it, “hello.”

Johnny watched her with a loving gaze, “everything ok?” 

She nodded as she ended the call, “yeah, it was just ten asking if you survived.”

 

“I didn't drink that much did I?”

She shook her head, “he meant if you survived my rath, I was so angry at you last night.”

He laughed out loudly, “where you really that mad?”

She nodded, “I think I was more frustrated.”

“How about now?”

“I let out all my frustrations, thank you.”

“So, what does this make us?” 

“I was hoping...we'd be...more than friends?” She asked.

Johnny kisses her on the lips once more, “I'd love that.”


End file.
